


Trust Exercises

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Enemies to Friends, Lots of vomiting, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sean is mentioned but it's about mark and felix becoming friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Mark and Felix are being forced to bond, Felix gets roofied, and they realize that friendship isn't so very far away.





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden need for Roofies + Angst + Protection with all my fandoms, and for whatever reason, I wrote this shit. 
> 
> *NO ACTUAL RAPE. Just lots of roofies and non-consensual touching to Felix.*  
> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW DATE RAPE DRUGS WORK I'M SORRY

Mark wasn't fond of Felix Kjellberg. 

Maybe it was because of his popularity- the man had irritatingly-high amounts of views and subscribers, and with all the shit he uploaded, Mark honestly didn't think he deserved it. Felix could made a two-minute click bait video and make more than a well-edited, good content video by a smaller channel, and it drove Mark crazy.

Maybe it was because it was pretty well known that Felix and Sean flirted like there was no tomorrow. People had used to think Sean and Mark would be cute together, but recently it was all about Felix. Felix and Sean. 

Maybe it was because Mark was jealous. 

But fuck, he was _trying_. 

_"Look, you're both my friends, Mark. I just want you two to get along, that's it. Go out to a pub, grab a few beers, just talk and work it out, alright?"_ Sean had pleaded with him earlier that week. Mark had reluctantly agreed, only because he cared about Sean. 

He was starting to regret it, though, as he pulled up to Felix's house in his truck.

 

It was Friday night, just as Sean had suggested to get them to become friends. Mark knew that Felix wouldn't like this anymore than he would, but he really just hoped that they could be civil for one night. Just a few beers, maybe a laugh, and that was it. Just... civil. 

Three minutes later, Felix came bounding out of the house. Bleached hair, black hoodie and everything. Mark rolled his eyes subtly. Irritating hipster grunge clothing? Check. Irritating bleached hair? Check. 

Felix reached the car with a bored look. "You my date for tonight?"

Mark felt his jaw twitch. He couldn't tell if it was more irritation or slight amusement. "Just get in the car?" He suggested, letting out a little laugh to lighten the tension. He was doing this for Sean- if Sean wanted them to be friends, he would try his damnedest. 

Felix shrugged and slid into the passenger seat. "Where are we going? Fourth street or main?" 

"I know a joint on seventh."

"Nah, man- fourth street has the best bar around. It's called N&L's. Pretty sure it's a gay bar, so we'll fit in perfectly."

And _that_ was not amusement Mark was feeling. He shot Felix a dark look while he pulled away from the man's house. "C'mon. Let's just get this over with, man. I know the only reason you're doing this is for Sean; let's not make it harder than it needs to be."

Felix laughed. "Okay, okay. As soon as we get there, we take a photo together, send it to Sean so he thinks we're buddy-buddy, then we go get smashed on opposite sides of the bar. That far enough away for you?"

And of course, Mark really should've expected it. 

Mark faked a smile. "Fine, sounds great."

Inwardly, he groaned. It wasn't that Mark hated Felix- in fact, honestly... he wouldn't mind being friends with the man. But the fact of the matter was, they _weren't_ friends, and so long as neither of them cared enough to actually become friends, it wasn't going to happen. Disappointing, but still reality. 

It was an awkward car ride to _Copper_ bar, with Felix absorbed in his phone and Mark focusing on driving. They made it there eventually.

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Felix jumped out and wrapped Mark in a bear hug. Mark stiffened, flinching back from the unexpected hug. "What are you _doing_?" He asked, feeling his heart stutter nervously. 

"Taking a photo," Felix responded, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then Mark noticed his phone in the other hand, rising to take a selfie of them hugging. "We've gotta' make it look like we're besties, eh?" 

The only thought going through Mark's head was that Felix was so fucking small. Really fucking small. 

Mark forced a huge grin, similar to Felix's smile, and the photo was taken. As soon as the camera turned off, Felix was walking away, towards the bar, without a word.

Great.

"That's it?" Mark called skeptically after the man. "We just... don't talk to each other all night?"

"Aweh, honeybuns, did you _want_ to talk to me?" Felix asked, pretending to swoon as he turned around. Mark groaned. "No- okay, you know what, whatever. Go do whatever the fuck you want."

"Fuckin' _will_ ," Felix said, and he ran into the bar. 

Mark tilted his head back to look at the sky and prayed that he would survive the night, and that maybe- just _maybe_ \- he and Felix could come to terms with something. Anything. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_From Sean: I saw Felix's text! So glad you two are getting along :D_

That was that. Mark locked his car up and slowly followed Felix inside.

 

As soon as he walked into the bar, blinding lights and intense music assaulted his senses, and suddenly there were a lot of people and Felix was definitely lost among the crowd. It looked like Mark wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

He slid into a bar seat and caught the bartender's eye. 

"Hey, love. What can I get for-" She gasped. "Are you _Markiplier_? Oh my god!"

Mark winced. "Yep, hi. Keep it down, please? I'd rather not be recognized."

She nodded quickly, looking excited at the special opportunity. "I am _so_ sorry, but... can I ask you a question? Oh- my name is Wendy."

"Shoot."

Wendy blushed violently. "Can I have your autograph? Also, is anyone else here? Any famous YouTubers?"

Mark took a deep breath, picked up her outstretched pen and hurriedly scribbled a signature on her offered piece of paper. "I've got a few friends here," He answered vaguely. Before she could ask anything else, Mark quickly ordered a beer. 

He had downed three more when he heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa- hey, back off a little, 'kay, man?" 

Felix.

Mark turned, curious to what was going on. Behind him and to the left, Felix was edging away from another man. A big, big man. With muscles. Who looked creepy. Mark flushed a little, wondering what he should do. On one hand, the guy looked like he was harassing Felix and Mark was against harassment of any kind. On the other hand... Felix was a grown man who probably wouldn't appreciate his help... Felix didn't like him... and the guy looked like he could probably take Mark out in a single hit.

"Sorry, gorgeous... didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Ew. Mark scrunched up his face, but relaxed when Felix walked away from the man. It didn't look like the guy would bother him any more.

Well... that's what Mark thought, anyway. He couldn't've noticed the man dropping a colorless, tasteless, scentless tablet into Felix's drink when the man's back was turned towards the television on the wall. Mark couldn't've seen the way Felix took a large gulp afterwards without noticing the drug. 

But an hour later, Mark was bored out of his mind, sick of Wendy pestering him, and ready to leave. Of course, he was Felix's ride, so he couldn't very well leave him at the bar.

"Felix?" Mark asked, wandering around, searching for the man. 

He found Felix pressed up against the wall in a dark corner of a bar, with the same man. 

"Felix!" Mark exclaimed, quickly walking up to the two. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, expecting the large man to stop kissing Felix for a second. "...Uh, man, one minute. Pause the makeout?" He laughed nervously. 

Finally the man broke away from Felix, turning to Mark with an unamused glare. "What'd you want?"

Felix was uncharacteristically silent, looking dazed. 

Mark fidgeted under the guy's gaze. "Who are you?" Mark asked, trying not to sound confrontational. 

"Jim," He grunted out. Mark noticed he still had a hand on Felix's waist. Something about the situation seemed really... off. It was weird, anyhow, that the guy Felix had been trying to get away from was the same guy he started making out with.

"Oh. Um- right, hi. Uh- Felix, you ready to go?" 

Felix's head swung up to meet his lazily. "Marki-moooo!" He slurred. Jesus Christ, how many drinks had he _had_?

Jim smirked. "Yeah, he's plastered. I'll take him home."

And yeah, no. Mark wasn't an idiot.

"Actually, I'm taking him home," Mark said firmly, eyes narrowing. Jim openly leered at Felix, making Mark squirm again. 

"Whatta' ya' say, beautiful, you wanna stay here with me?"

Felix blinked. "I... I feel- weird..."

"You're drunk, love. I'll make you feel good."

It wasn't what Mark was expecting, because Mark had basic decency. But Mark certainly wasn't expecting Jim to start... _touching_ Felix, right in front of him. Right in front of everyone. Jim's hand shot down to Felix's groin and Mark recoiled.

In seconds, Mark had recovered enough to push Jim back a few steps. "Back the fuck off, man," He warned. Suddenly Mark was very aware of Felix's dilated pupils, his slow movements. The fact that Felix had only had two beers. 

Jim's lip curled. "What the fuck? He's been askin' for it-"

"I heard him earlier, jackass! He was definitely not 'asking for it'!" 

Felix was swaying dangerously. "Mark?" He mumbled. Mark's heart sort of broke, because no matter how much he and Felix bickered, they still sort of cared about each other, when it came down to it. And Felix was probably drugged out of his mind, and right now he needed Mark. 

So Mark would be there for him.

"What did you give him?" Mark snarled. 

By now a few other patrons had turned to watch for a fight, and Jim raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Whoa, man, nothing. He's drunk."

"What. The _fuck_. Did you give him?" Mark ground out, and there was a dangerous note in his voice that he didn't even think he _had_ \- and suddenly Wendy was marching over with a bouncer to see if there was any trouble- and Mark was forever grateful that he had given Wendy that autograph. 

Apparently Jim saw them, too, and panicked. "It's nothing major, you fucker! He'll be out of it for a while and he'll wake up fine! Jesus!"

Wendy stopped in front of Jim.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave," She said coldly, all traces of the excited bubbly nervousness gone. Jim shook his head, but let the bouncer escort him out.

Wendy turned towards Mark and Felix. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mark nodded. "Fine. We're... we're just going to go, now. I'll get him back home."

Wendy looked thoughtful. "He's... that's- he's Pewdiepie, right?"

"Yeah," Mark said, holding Felix steady with one hand. Wendy smiled.

"I thought you guys hated each other or something. I'm glad you're friends."

 

The walk to the car was difficult, and Felix wasn't making it any easier. "Mark? I feel... I don't..." Without warning, the man bent over and vomited on the pavement. Mark held him up, grimacing. 

"At least I stopped him when I did," Mark said. "God, that would've been horrible."

Felix let himself be adjusted into the car, still out of his mind high. "It's r'lly hot in here, Mark."

Mark quickly got into the driver's seat and began the drive home. "I'm going to take you back to my place. If you're by yourself, and you start choking on your own vomit or something- oh, _god_ -"

"Don't leave me alone-" Felix blurted out. 

"I won't," Mark promised. 

It was a blessing when Felix passed out for the remainder of the drive. 

 

Felix woke up in a room that was definitely not his own. While he might've been a huge flirt, he was definitely not the type for a one-night-stand. He shot up, feeling his head pound with a hangover. 

"Jesus fuck," He whispered, looking around. 

He was fully-clothed besides his shoes and hoodie, so that was a good sign, but he felt like he'd been through hell a million times and back.

The door swung open and he jumped. In came Mark, and suddenly Felix's whole world came crashing down. He remembered going to the bar with Mark, he remembered driving back to Mark's house... had they? Had they...

Oh, shit.

Mark must've seen the look of shocked horror on Felix's face, because he blushed and quickly cleared the air. "We didn't... er- do anything, don't worry. How much do you remember?"

Felix shook his head. "Going to the bar, driving here. That's it."

Mark rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Oh, god. Okay, look- we got to _Copper_ , and there was this guy there- Jim- who kept harassing you. I thought he finally left you alone, but he roofied your drink. I found you when you were totally high on whatever shit he drugged you with, and he was... like- ugh- touching you, or whatever- but he didn't get to actually. You know."

Felix stared. 

"I intervened," Mark continued. "And the bouncers kicked Jim out. I wanted to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit or anything, so I brought you back here with me. You threw up in the toilet for a while, and um. Cried, for a while. Then you fell asleep."

There was a long moment of silence before Felix turned red and looked away.

"Thanks," He mumbled. He sounded embarrassed. 

Mark quickly waved it off. "No- seriously, it was no problem. I'm glad I was there to stop the guy."

Felix shifted awkwardly, sitting up from the bed. "Great... well, fuck. Now I feel like a total ass for being a bitch to you before we got there. I knew you were trying, and I just- wasn't. Whatever, you know what I mean. Let's just... try?"

"Try being friends?" 

Felix blushed harder. "Whatever, man!" It made Mark grin. "I just think that if Sean wants us to be friends, and we don't totally hate each other... I could give it a shot."

"Okay," Mark agreed. "How about the bar on fourth, next Friday?"

Felix snickered. "As great as that sounds, I'm done with bars for a while. Hangout with Sean and me on Thursday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Mark nodded, and for some reason, he was actually looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> kms that ending
> 
> Good? Bad? Inaccurate? Terrible? Horrible? Bad? Awful?  
> I'm hopin for good here people


End file.
